Worlds of Light
by NekoSparky
Summary: Daemon has a plan to put the last survivng worlds into darkness, only the digidestined, tamers, and the pokemon trainers can defend their worlds.
1. Different Dimensions

**Me: Alright ppl, this is my 6th fic and I hope you enjoy this one, I know that my others are a bit crappy,**

**Umamon: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS FROM A FAB AUTHOR!**

**Me: Ahh! When did you come in?**

**Umamon: about 10 minutes ago, anyway I think all your fics are good,**

**Me: YOU would,**

**Uni: You know, your 'partner in crime' is right; you are a good author,**

**Me: WHERE IS EVERYONE COMING FROM! Anyway Uni, you're in my Jak and Daxter story, not this one,**

**Uni: Yea, but I'm still your creation so I can check anything out,**

**Umamon: Just like you created me**

**Me: That's true but…**

**Aqua: How's everyone doing today?**

**Me: Aqua? You're meant to stay away from other stories because you ruin everything…Usually.**

**Aqua: HEY!**

**Umamon: Anyway, Swurve here doesn't own digimon or pokemon but she does own all the characters in here like…ME!**

**Me: Shut it so I can type.**

**Umamon: OK OK MOODY!**

**Worlds of Light**

**_Chapter 1-_Different Dimensions**

In a world of darkness, two evil digimon discussed a plan,

"Soon, the barriers to the different worlds will be destroyed and the worlds will be ruled with darkness,"

One digimon was Daemon, an evil wizard digimon and a big dinosaur like digimon, Millenniummon,

"How do you plan to do it Daemon?" Millenniummon asked,

"First, we must test the strengths of the chosen ones in each world," Daemon replied.

* * *

14 year old Hope ran through the park towards Kilika high school, (A:N: I couldn't think of any other name.) 

"Aw nuts, Miss Kumi is gonna kill me," she said. Hope rounded the last corner when the school bell rang, "Dammit" Hope raced to her first class, English with Miss Kumi, she came to the classroom and knocked the door and entered in,

"Sorry Miss Kumi,"

"Glad you decided to join us today Hope, now take your seat,"

Hope took her seat behind her best friend Hazel,

"What took you so long?" she whispered,

"The usual," Hope replied, Hazel nodded, both girls had a secret that no one else knew, Hope and Hazel was both digimon tamers.

* * *

In the Johto region in a little town called New Bark town, two little kids were playing. Both of them were 10 years old and they were twins, Ruby had red hair with amber eyes, she wore a red tank top with a dark pink skirt, black boots and gold bracelets on her arm, her twin brother was Richard, he had dark brown hair with the same amber eyes. He wore a dark green t-shirt and black trousers; he also had a red sports cap and white trainers, 

"Let's go exploring in the forest," said Richard,

"Mum says it's dangerous," replied Ruby,

"Yea, be good little twins and listen to 'mommy and daddy',"

The twins turned to see their enemy Darien and his girlfriend, Courtney, both of them were 15 years old,

"Ugh, not you," said Richard,

"Yes me and since you're here, let's have some fun shall we?" he said as his two buddies came up, Harry and Matt,

"Right, go Steelix," Darien threw his pokeball and out came Steelix, Harry and Matt sent out their Magnemite, Ruby ran over to Richard,

"Come on, we can take them," Ruby said,

"Right," both of them got their pokeballs ready to throw,

"Go Torchic"

"Go Flareon"

"Torchic, chic" Ruby and her Torchic took on the two magnemite,

"Magnemite, Thundershock," shouted Harry, the 2 Magnemite launched their attacks,

"Torchic dodge and use flamethrower," Ruby said, Torchic dodged it with ease and launched a flamethrower, it hit 1 of the magnemite, and the other used a tackle but torchic jumped and used ember. Both Magnemite were out, Harry and Matt recalled them,

"Alright Torchic," Ruby said as Torchic jumped in her arms,

"Flareon, Ember," shouted Richard,

"Flareon"

"Dig Steelix," Steelix dug and avoided the attack,

"Uh oh," said Richard,

"Looks like I win, Steelix, Iron Tail," Steelix shot out making Flareon lose balance,

"Steeeeeeeelix,"

"Flareon, no," Richard shouted, Steelix was about to hit when….

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel," Richard looked to see a Typhlosion knock down Steelix, Ruby ran over with Torchic, "Is that who I think it is?" she said,

"I don't know," said Richard,

"Good job Typhlosion," Ruby and Richard looked to see a young teenage girl with long dark brown hair and aqua eyes. She wore a blue camouflage top with aqua combat trousers and light blue converse, a red belt and a silver chain. She had red-orange streaks in her hair,

"Keira," Ruby yelled as she and Richard ran to hug their big sister,

"How are you 2 doing?"

"Aw, how cute, they need their big sister to back them up," said Darien,

"Well, you don't look so big picking on little kids," said Keira,

"We'll see, go Steelix," Steelix got up even though he was weakened,

"Iron Tail"

"Rapidash, go," Keira released her fire horse pokemon, "Fire Blast"

Rapidash's attack knocked Steelix out,

"Steelix return, Golem go," Darien shouted,

"Right, let's see if you're tough enough," Keira grabbed a pokeball that was blue and had a crystal emblem on it,

"GOOOO…." Suddenly, everything was covered with a bright light…

* * *

Along a narrow path, two friends, Heather and Demi, were on a pokemon journey. Heather had light blue hair with dark blue highlights and turquoise eyes; she wore a blue t-shirt with a monkey on, blue and white bandana, blue combat trousers with a white belt and blue converse, blue wristbands with a monkey on and a monkey necklace. The other girl, Demi, had blonde hair with pink highlights in a ponytail. She wore a pink and white belly top with white trousers past the knees and pink converse. Suddenly, a wild Vulpix popped out, 

"Oh wow, a Vulpix, just what I need," said Heather as she grabbed a pokeball,

"Hey, what about if I want it?" objected Demi,

"Please, I need one for my collection," said Heather,

"Yea go ahead, I got 1 with professor Oak anyway," said Demi,

"Thanks" Heather grabbed her pokeball, "Swellow, go" out came a black bird with a white chest and red round her eyes,

"Swellow, Aerial Ace" Swellow dove down, hitting Vulpix in the head,

"Pokeball go," Vulpix got sucked in the ball. It wiggled and wiggled and then…

"Alright, I caught a Vulpix," Heather jumped for joy, "Swellow return,"

"Good job Heather," Demi said,

"Thanks it wa…"

"VENASAUR, SOLAR BEAM!" shouted a voice,

"What's that?" asked Demi as she and Heather ran to the source of the noise. They ran through a small forest and came to a clearing, they saw a young girl who had long blonde hair, light pink eyes, and she wore a tied pink crop shirt, denim hot pants with a pink diamond belt and pink high heeled boots. She was facing a young boy, who had his Croconaw out,

"Croconaw, water gun," Croconaw fired his water gun but the girl's Venasaur just absorbed it,

"Time to finish this, Venasaur, Vine Whip" Venasaur lifted Croconaw up and threw him down, knocking him out,

"Croconaw" the boy recalled Croconaw and ran away,

"Good job Venasaur,"

"Wow, that was brill," said Heather as she ran up to the girl, "Your Venasaur is really strong,"

"Thanks, Venasaur was my very first pokemon. I'm Beth by the way,"

"I'm Heather and this is my little cousin, Demi,"

"So, are you on a pokemon journey as well?" asked Demi,

"Yea, I wanna be the best," said Beth,

"How about you travel with us?" asked Heather,

"Yea, that could be fun," said Beth,

"Great" chorused Demi and Heather, then the three friends continued on their pokemon journey.

* * *

Daemon prepared himself for his plan to be put into action, 

"Soon, all the worlds will be pulled into darkness, starting with the digidestined's world.

* * *

**Me: Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Umamon: And bring doughnuts!**

**Me: Umamon! Anyway, have a guess what that bright light is with Keira! Hope you enjoyed this fic!**


	2. World Mix Ups

**KHA: I finally got this chapter finished, phew, well here's chapter 2 of Worlds of light,**

**Umamon: I thought you had abandoned this story?**

**KHA: No, I've just been so caught up in my kingdom hearts story but I promised to write a chapter each of every story I have soon, updates should be regularly now**

**Uni: you say that, but do you mean it?**

**KHA: YES I DO, NOW SHUT YOUR GOB**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own digimon and pokemon, if I did, my house would be going nuts.**

_**Worlds of Light-Chapter 2**_

_**World Mix ups**_

Ash Ketchum was taking a break from his pokemon journey along with Brock, May and Max,

"I'm starving," complained Ash,

"Lunch won't be long now," said Brock,

"Ugh, I can't wait much longer,"

"Pika,"

"Why don't you do something then?" said May,

"There's nothing to do," said Ash, suddenly, a huge muscular man approached them,

"Hey, any of you wimps want a pokemon match?"

"Yea, now we're talking, c'mon Pikachu," said Ash,

"Get ready to lose,"

"You'll be the one to lose," said Ash,

"Typical, he complains he's starving and weak but give him a pokemon battle and he's up and at 'em," said Max,

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause_

The man sent out his Machamp who showed off his huge muscles, Ash sent out his Bayleef. Machamp started with a Cross Chop, Ash had Bayleef dodge the attack and then use Razor Leaf. Machamp blocked with his arms and used Karate Chop, it was a direct hit, Bayleef stumbled back up not too hurt. Ash commanded Bayleef to use Vine Whip, they wrapped around Machamp and he had a hard time breaking free, Bayleef then lifted him and threw him down and KO'd him. Ash cheered,

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_These pokemon, to understand_

_The power that's inside_

Ash gave Bayleef some praise before recalling her. The man then sent out Hitmonchan and Ash sent out Charizard. The man commanded Hitmonchan to use Ice punch and Charizard countered with Flamethrower. Hitmonchan then sneaked up behind Charizard and used Comet Punch which pushed Charizard down.

_Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny! Pokemon!_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

Charizard flew up and grabbed Hitmonchan and then used Seismic Toss and tossed Hitmonchan really hard, when the smoke cleared, Hitmonchan was knocked out. Charizard blew flames everywhere, now it was Pikachu's turn, the man sent out his Hitmontop who started to spin wildly around, Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge the spinning Hitmontop, then Pikachu used Iron Tail but Hitmontop just spinned out of the way and used Spin Kick and hit Pikachu. Ash commanded Pikachu to jump in the air to avoid Hitmontop.

_Pokemon gotta catch 'em_

_Oh it's so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

Pikachu rose higher above Hitmontop with his cheeks sparkling

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

"THUNDER" shouted Ash, Pikachu unleashed his most powerful attack on Hitmontop and then there was a little explosion.

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Pokemon_

The smoke cleared to reveal Pikachu just a little tired and Hitmontop knocked out,

"I won, all right," cheered Ash as Pikachu jumped in his arms, the man recalled his pokemon and left,

"Great job Ash," said Max

"Thanks"

"Lunch's ready," shouted Brock

"Allright," said Ash as he ran to have lunch.

* * *

In a small cave on an island, a young trainer was battling on of the most powerful pokemon on earth, Mewtwo. The young trainer had baby pink hair in a bun with two curly strips on her face, hot pink eyes. She wore long jeans with a long sleeved pink top and pink glittery heels. Mewtwo stood on a large rock overlooking the trainer,

"So, you have come for a pathetic attempt to catch me?" said Mewtwo,

"Yes but I have the ultimate weapon," said the trainer,

"I'll belive it when I see it," said, Mewtwo, the trainer sent out Jigglypuff who used Sing but Mewtwo blocked it with his psychic powers. The trainer recalled Jigglypuff and sent Ponyta out. Ponyta used Stomp to try and put Mewtwo out of balance but Mewtwo just flew up. The young trainer knew she couldn't win this way. The trainer got out her Heavy ball and threw it, the cave was blinded by a light and out came the majestic beast of the sea, Lugia. The battle of the Legendaries had begun. Mewtwo used Blizzard but Lugia dodged it and used Aeroblast, Mewtwo barely dodged it, Lugia then used Waterfall which made Mewtwo trip. The trainer got out a purple and pink pokeball, the Master Ball, and threw it at Mewtwo. The ball wiggled and wiggled and then stopped,

"Alright, I caught Mewtwo, I rock," chanted the trainer, she recalled Lugia and left the cave.

* * *

Hope and Hazel walked towards Nusion Park,

"You really need to wake up a bit earlier so you can get to class on time," said Hazel, Hazel had brown shoulder length hair and lilac eyes, she wore a black and purple sleeveless top, brown mini skirt with a light purple longer half skirt down her legt leg and tan boots,

"It's not my fault that she loves doughnuts so much," said, Hope, Hope had dark blue hair and crystal blue eyes, she wore a black sleeveless top with diamonds on that made a horse's head with long jeans with a dragon emblem on and multi coloured chains attached, she also had white and blue trainers, short sleeved hooded jacket, navy wristbands, an aqua fingerless glove on her right hand and a chain round her neck with a dog on,

"Besides, she bugs me every second for more so it doesn't really matter," said, Hope,

"HEY GUYS, WAIT FOR ME," shouted a voice, the two girls turned to see a girl running up to them. The girl had turquoise hair and sea green eyes, she wore a white tank top and green combats with white trainers, a green jacket and a white side bag. She had a backpack on her back,

"Hey Kirstie," said Hope,

"Hey guys," suddenly, a head pooped out of Kirstie's backpack,

"Boy am I glad to be out of that stuffy bouncy castle," said the head,

"Ixiemon, there are school kids still around, get back inside," said Kirstie,

"No way, I'm getting out," but before he could get out, Kirstie took off towards the park with Hope and Hazel close behind. They got to the park and went up the steps to an old shd, this was their hangout. Ixiemon instantly jumped out, Ixiemon was a small black dog with a few white patches,

"Man, I'm glad school's over," said Hope,

"Me too," said, Kirstie as she slipped on her green fingerless gloves, "that school has taken 3 pairs of gloves off me," then there was a noise outside,

"Oh no," chorused Hope and Hazel, they looked outside to see Umamon and Labramon running around in public,

"Guys, how did you get out of the houses?" snapped Hope,

"Yea Labramon, I locked the door tight," said Hazel,

"We have sneaky plans," said Umamon,

"Yea, good one guys," said Ixiemon. The tamers just rolled thei eyes,

"Just get in before the entire school sees you," said Hope, suddenly, a large fog came within the park,

"A digital field," said Labramon,

"Come on guys," said Hope.

* * *

In the digidestined's world, Izzy was getting a strange reading on his computer,

"Prodigis, I've never seen a reading like this before," Izzy's digimon partner, Tentomon, was shocker just like Izzy,

"Maybe a digimon is coming through," said Tentomon,

"But these readings are way different to a normal digimon's, this one may not be a digimon, I better call Tai, Davis and the others,"

* * *

"Tai, slow down, why are you in such a hurry?" asked Sora,

"Izzy called, he said he's getting a strange reading, it might not be a digimon,"

"Not a digimon, then what could it be?" asked Matt,

"That's why we're gonna find out," said Tai.

* * *

Beth, Heather and Demi were walking just out of Violet city when a strange earthquake started,

"W-w-w-what's h-h-happening?" stammered Beth,

"Heather, I'm scared," said Demi as she hugged her older cousin, then the earthquake stopped,

"What was that?" asked Heather, suddenly, there was a loud roar somewhere in the distance,

"This way," shouted Beth as she ran ahead through some trees into a clearing where a big white gorilla wit a cannon for an arm stood,

"What king of pokemon is that?" Beth said as she got her pokedex out,

"No data," the pokedex replied,

"What do you mean no data?" Beth shouted as she shook it,

"No data,"

"What's wrong with this piece of crap?" shouted Beth, Heather and Demi finally caught up to Beth,

"Aww, it's a monkey," Heather squealed,

"I am Gorillamon, I have been ordered to destroy you," the gorilla said,

"Aww, it's a monkey that wants to kill us," Heather said,

"No Heather, that's not a good thing," replied Beth as Gorillamon charged up his cannon,

"Run!" shouted Demi, the three girls started to run in different directions, Beth then tripped over, when she got back up she was very angry,

"Right, that's it, this overgrown furball has ticked me off," she yelled as she got out one of her pink pokeballs,

"Go Rayquaza," out of the pokeball came a huge green dragon pokemon with yellow markings,

"Whoa," Heather said as she gazed up at the legendary pokemon,

"You caught Rayquaza? Awesome," Demi said, Rayquaza roared loudly,

"Rayquaza, Hyper Beam," Beth commanded, Rayquaza unleashed a powerful beam just as Gorillamon fired his blast, the attacks collided and they were both at equal power,

"C'mon Demi, we have to help," Heather said as she grabbed two blue pokeballs, "Go Swellow and Bulbasaur,"

"Go Charizard and Eevee," Demi shouted, everyone stood ready for a tough battle.

* * *

"GOOO…," the light blinded everyone, Ruby and Richard hid behind Keira's legs and Darien covered his eyes, as the light faded, everyone saw a blue pokemon with a large crystal on its head and a long flowing violet mane,

"Whoa," the twins said,

"No way, that's the legendary pokemon Suicune," Darien said,

"Yep, let's see if you can take on Suicune," Keira said as the aurora pokemon gave a loud roar,

"You'll see soon enough, Golem, tackle attack," Darien commanded,

"Golem," the rock pokemon rolled full speed towards Suicune,

"Suicune dodge," the legendary pokemon jumped out of the way but Golem rolled round and charged Suicune again, the legendary dodged again,

"Suicune, use Aurora Beam," Keira said, Suicune unleashed a powerful beam and stopped the attack. Golem got knockd out, Darien recalled Golem,

"Let's get outta here," Darien said, then he ran off, Keira stroked Suicune,

"Good job Suicune,"

"That was so cool," Ruby said,

"Yea, do it again," Richard said, Keira giggled, suddenly, the ground began to shake,

"An earthquake," screamed Ruby,

"Quick, we have to get to shelter," Keira said as she got herself and the twins onto Suicune's back and rushed towards shelter.

* * *

Hope, Hazel and Kirsti entered the fog with their tamer glasses protecting their eyes,

"You see anything Umamon?" shouted Hope.

"Not yet," Umamon replied,

"According to my laptop," Kirstie said while holding a laptop and typing fast "its close," as the girls got closer, they saw two figures with two smaller figures,

"Mika, are you sure it's here?" asked a boy's voice,

"Yes Kiyoshi, it is," replied a girl's voice, the others got closer and saw a girl and boy, they both had dark brown hair, and the girl's was in a ponytail. She wore a black and white t-shirt with a long black gypsy skirt, black boots and multi coloured bracelets, the boy had spiky hair and wore a black hoody with a white t-shirt underneath, beige trousers, red wristbands, navy trainers and a pair of blue goggles rested on his head,

"Who's there?" shouted Hazel, the boy and the girl turned towards them, they then noticed two digimon beside them, a Blackterriermon and a Blackgabumon,

"Whoa, are you two tamers too?" asked Labramon,

"What's it to you?" snapped the girl called Mika,

"OK, no need to bite our heads off," Hope said,

"We don't have time for this," Mika said, suddenly, a small figure emerged from the fog, it was green and it had a leaf on its head,

"Chickor," it said,

!Aww, we came down here to fight a pipsqueak," Blackterriermon said,

"What is that?" Kirstie said as she used her digivice but got no information,

"What the hell?"

"My digivice is receiving no data," Kiyoshi said,

"C'mon, it's not worth it," Mika said, then they walked off,

"Wha is that?" asked Ixiemon, Umamon then started to sniff the creature,

"It's not a digimon," said Umamon,

"What!" the three girls said in unison,

"I repeat…it's not a digimon," Umamon replied,

"We heard you the first time," Hope said, the creature then happily skipped to Kirstie and jumped on her head,

"Chickor," it said, again,

"Hey, get off," Kirstie said while shaking her head,

"Yea, when I'm Plipmon, that's my spot," Ixiemon growled, the creature jumped off angrily,

"CHICKOR!" it then twirled its big leaf and a few small razor sharp leaves flew towards Ixiemon and scratched his nose,

"Owwy, ow, ow, ow, have I got a major nose bleed, oh my god, my nose is going to fall off isn't it?" Ixiemon squealed,

"No Ixiemon, it's just a scratch," Kirstie said, the green creature then rubbed itself against Kirstie's legs,

"I think it likes you Kirstie," Hazel said,

"Thanks for the obvious report," she replied, Hope took a closer look at the creature,

"We better take it with us, since it's not a digimon," Hope suggested,

"Good idea, can we go home now, there's a pack of doughnuts in the house calling out to me to be eaten," Umamon said, the tamers rolled their eyes and left the park with a new friend.

**KHA: So what do you think? Huh? Please R+R**

**Uni: OR I will shock you (evil grin)**

**KHA: O.O Please try your best to ignore him**


End file.
